


Broken Threads

by princessofmind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/pseuds/princessofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the killing the two of you were forced to do in order to keep her lusus happy, and perhaps because of it, she took the most pleasure from creating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Threads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fill for the kink meme, set to the prompt "Eridan Feferi, friendship bracelets". Sorry it's not terribly long, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Feferi loved to make things.

Despite all the killing the two of you were forced to do in order to keep her lusus happy, and perhaps because of it, she took the most pleasure from creating. The walls of your hive were covered in her art, ranging from her childish finger paintings to sketches of your skyhorse and gentle watercolors of the sun painting the ocean pink in the faint light of dawn. Most of her work couldn't be done in her own hive, underwater as it was, so it wasn't unusual for her to show up, digging through the closet set aside just for her materials, and spend the day working sprawled out on your floor.

Her true talent lay in her pictures, but she tried her hands at more substantial art forms as well. There was a clumsy wood carving of a cuddle fish that hung over the doorway to the kitchen, and you have a couple oversized sweaters that you only ever wear when you're alone. They're well worn and carefully crafted, but too big and too obviously in her color to wear out and about. In her fit of knitting, she made the most recognizable aspect of your outfit, and even though it was a bit too long, you can't remember what it was like to feel the sea spraying against your exposed neck.

When she was little, she sat on the couch with thin, flossy strands of magenta and violet, twisting and working and frowning, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated. There were beads too, painstakingly made out of sea glass, glinting softly against the bright colors of the bracelet. You were little, too little to really appreciate the magnitude of a friendship bracelet, so you sneered at the crude craftsmanship and the less than perfect shape of the beads, and she ended up leaving in tears.

When the game started, your lusus laying dead on the deck above your head, you tore down the stairs to retrieve Ahab's Crosshairs, blood stinging your eyes and your knuckles bruised under your rings. The little box sat innocently on your dresser, just a cube of unremarkable brown driftwood. The colors were faded, the beads chipped, and your hands shook as you tried to slip it on to your wrist.

You can't tell if the purple swimming in your vision is your blood or your tears, and the thin cords snapped when you attempted to force it past your knuckles. One or two of the beads bounced on the floor, disappearing through the newly formed cracks, and only your scrambling fingers saved the rest of them.

It was too late; just like the bracelet was broken, you'd destroyed the relationship with the only person on the damn planet that you cared about, and it was all your fault. Just like the bracelet, she was delicate, a bit rough around the edges, but beautiful, and you'd forced her, put her in a position no one should ever be in. And just like the bracelet, no amount of work or wishing could make it whole again.

You can hear the heavy footfalls of the imps above you, and the fire is starting to spread. Shouldering the Crosshairs, you linger a moment longer, the faded purple and pink wrapping around each other and holding the beads between them. You want to be angry, to throw the stupid thing in to the fire. But something stops you, a painful tugging at your heart, and you tie the ruined bracelet around the Crosshair's strap and flee.


End file.
